no title yet
by green pigeon
Summary: Ed's 22,married to Winry, and is finally a father but can it all really be good? Ed has been having nightmares and Mustang claims that he has been shouting out Winry's and his newly born son's name.What could these dreams mean?R&R diclaimer:I don't ownFMA
1. Chapter 1

Ed's eyes flew open. He looked around trying to control his shaking body . After a few minutes when he had gotten his thoughts organized he had realized what it was that had woken him up. It was another nightmare, he sighed trying not to have his thoughts wonder off to what had happened. He carefully slid off the bed trying not to wake Winry. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room he searched for his usual black long sleeved shirt and a long black coat.

"Edward," came Winry's soft voice.

"Yeah Win." He answered surprised by her sudden stir.

"Are you going to work already?"

"Yeah, you know Mustang he's always on my case about getting to work on time,

even though he barley ever does himself." Ed replied trying to add a fake chuckle to reassure his wife.

"Oh ok…. But isn't it a little early,"

"No it's just a little dark that's all, well I'd better go bye Win."

"Okay well bye ED-," she was too late Ed had already slammed the door and she could hear him running down the stairs.

Edward slowed down his pace when he reached his brother's room. "Hey Al are you awake," Ed whispered as he creaked the door open. "Al!……Alphonse wake up!" There was no answer. With annoyance, and his short temper rising Ed sprinted over to Al's empty bed. "where the hell are you Al-," he was interrupted by a small clunk turning around with a sly smile on his cocky face, Ed was meet by a dark figure looming over him. "Damn it Al Don't do that to me!" Ed yelled getting over his mild heart attack.

"What are you doing here so early brother?" Al asked.

"I…..Guess I wasn't very tired."

"But brother you haven't been getting much sleep lately maybe you should try to go back to sleep and-,"

"I'm fine Al….just never mind,

"Are you going to work this early?" Alphonse questioned, wanting to change the subject before Ed lost his temper.

"Yeah it'll give me time to enjoy the peace until Mustang arrives."

"Oh okay but don't you want something to eat before you go?" Al asked as they walked into the kitchen to leave. The tantalizing aroma instantly surrounded Ed.

Edward simply couldn't refuse this offer especially not when his brother worked so hard on it and it smelled sooooooooo good. "Maybe just a few bites, he said through his uncontrollably watering mouth.

3 stacks of pancakes, 4 eggs and 6 ½ sage links later Ed was ready to go. "Come on Al"

"Coming bother," Al followed his older brother outside.

"Damn it it's still dark outside," Ed stated as he squinted trying to make out objects in the distant.

"So why were you awake so early anyway brother?"

"I told you Al I don't want to talk about it"

"But brother-"

"Come on Al lets hurry up." Al sighed to himself his brother was so difficult. He would just have to give his brother some time that's all.

The rest of their walk was silent except for the rhythmic clunking of Al's armor. The sun started to rise as they reached head quarters giving Ed enough light to see that no one had arrived, not even Hawkeye.

"Hey Al did you notice no one's here," said Ed with one of his evil grins.

"Yeah but what are you planning,"

"Oh nothing I was just going to go you know check over the Furor's desk make sure its in one peace and-," with that Ed bolted to Mustang's office, no sesnse in letting this perfect opportunity go to waste. As he flew open the he stopped dead in his tracks for on the chair was the Flame Alchemist asleep.

Alphonse trying to stop his brother was surprised with his sudden halt, as he skidded to a stop he pinned his brother against the desk.

Ed was gasping for breath, and flailing his arms around trying to get his brother off him. Alphonse gave in and slowly backed off of Ed trying desperately not to wake Mustang. Ed trying to control his breathing looked up and saw Mustang still sleeping in his chair. He suddenly held his breath when Roy gave a grunt and repositioned himself in his sleep.

The two brothers tried desperately not to wake the Flame Alchemist up. They managed not to twitch a single muscle thought they were good to go until Alphonse suddenly whispered "uh ho," With out warning a mangy brown cat burst from his armor and clawed on to Mustang Face.

Mustang jolted awake screaming in agony trying to pri the cat form his face. During the confusion the brothers tried to tip toe out of the room un noticed.

"Hold it you too," Mustang yelled finally removing the cat from his horrifically scratched face. What the hell is going on and why are you two here so early, and what is with this Damn cat!" yelled a very irritated mustang.

Sarcastically Ed turned around. "Mustang your awake I was just in your office trying to get this cat out but it seems like its attached to you. I knew you were quite a ladies man but I think your hitting on the wrong species."

"I'll have none of your sarcasm Full Metal."

"So what were you doing asleep on your chair anyway skimp out on paper work again, or is it that it's too hard for you?"

"and what about being here so early," Mustang replied smugly. "This must be a sign of the apocalypse. The full metal here so early and sooooooooo anxious to see me, then again who wouldn't be?

"Yeah too bad for you though you're gonna be one of the first to be struck down by lighting."

"I guess that's good for you seeing how the lighting won't be able to reach you because you're sooooo close to the ground!"

"MUSTANG!" Ed shout trying to reach across his desk and strangle Roy. but Al grabbed Ed before he could reach him.

"Brother calm down."

"Yeah you should listen to your little yet sooooo much taller brother."

"I'll get you for this you bustard!" yelled Ed as he was being dragged away by Alphonse. All the while Ed was flailing his arms and legs trying to get out of Al's grasp

When they were safety secure in Ed's office and he calmed down a little (which took a LONG time) Al let go of him.

"I'll get that damned mustang." Edward yelled taking a seat at his desk. While his temper was decreasing his mind drifted off . He started to become aware of how tired he was and the lack of energy he had. 'Mustang won't know if I close my eyes for a couple of minutes besides when the baby comes its not like I'm going to get a lot of sleep,' he convinced himself as he started to closes his eyes, 'it'll only be a few minut-'

"Ed…..ED!...are you alright Ed speak to me!" Edward was pulled from his sleep after what only felt like a few seconds, He noticed many faces around him there was Hawkeye, Al, Havoc, Fury, and Mustang. "He's awake," said the same voice. Ed still dazed thought it had some familiarity. "Ed are you okay," Edward still couldn't place his finger on that voice who's was it? He could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. "Stay with us." Wait he knew whose voice it was it was Roy's. But why did he want to know if he was okay?

**A/n: so hey lol i tried to fix it cause the first time I posted it it kinda sucked. But hopefully its a little better plz reveiw with any sugestions**


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what's going on?" Edward managed to ask despite the lack of energy he had.

"Ed are you okay?" Mustang looked surprised yet worried at his subordinate; his facial expression was something Ed had never seen him have before.

"my head hurts but I think I'm fine, why?" Ed replied still confused as to what was going on. He looked at the familiar faces around him for some clue or explanation as to what had happened. He was about to question them again when Hawkeye stepped forward.

"You were yelling out in your sleep something about Winry,"

'Winry?' he asked himself still puzzled by the whole ordeal, 'what? Why would I- his thoughts were interrupted as memories of his dream came rushing back to him. Horrified he started to shake.

"Get him some water NOW!" yelled Mustang. Havoc and Fury ran up to the sink.

"Brother are you okay?" asked a very concerned Al. He had never seen his brother act like this before. What was happening? Why was Ed like this? Was he going to be okay? His mind asked too many questions, questions he almost didn't want answered for fear of the worst.

'Here take this Lieutenant Coronial. Elric sir," said a very discombobulated Fury returning from the sink. Ed reached for the cup but could barley hold it as he tried to steady himself so he could drink. The cool liquid soothed his throat and helped die down his violent shaking. But now he erupted into a fit of coughing. He forced the liquid down his throat again, which seemed to help. After a few long minutes his coughing had subsided and now he was left to deal with his worried colleagues. Seeing the slight fear and confusion in their eyes he was about to reassure them when Mustang cut in.

"Everyone, Ed needs some rest why don't you all get out."

"Yes Fehor Mustang sir."

Hawkeye was about to object, not feeling comfortable enough to leave Ed and Mustang by themselves, but there was something in Mustang's expression that made her change her mind.

Alphonse stopped by the door as the room cleared out and reluctantly looked at Mustang. "Even you Alphonse," Mustang ordered.

"But-," He objected.

"I'll make sure your brother's okay." Mustang reassured. Alphonse paused and looked at his brother before slowly exciting the room.

"Mustang I'm fine why did you do that?" Ed was starting to get annoyed with all the fuss over him.

"Yeah I'm sure you are FullMetal what with all the shaking and your coughing fit, and let's not forget the way you were crying in your sleep," Mustang answered back in his usual sarcastic tone.

"WELL I'M FINE!" Ed's temper started rising, yet he didn't have quit enough energy to get up and knock him straight in the face. Funny how no matter how weak he was Ed always had enough energy to yell.

"yeah I know, I'm just hiding out here so Hawkeye won't make me do paperwork." Mustang added trying to hide his smart-alecky tone he didn't want Edward's temper to rise any more.

"Fine whatever," Ed replied trying to remove himself from the floor. He got so much as half way up when he could feel himself slightly falling searching for some object to grab to stop him from crashing to the ground his eyes fell upon a lamp. He grasped the light source only he was too late and Ed fell to the floor with the lamp crashing down on top of him.

Mustang spun around in his chair gazing at the fallen alchemist. "I appreciate the sudden urge to redecorate the office FullMetal but maybe you shouldn't demolish everything yet,"

"CAN IT ROY," Edward's temper had finally reached the boiling point. He wiggled out from under the fallen lamp, lifted himself up(Surprisingly he didn't fall this time, though he looked like he was about too) and walked out the door.

Roy just sat there eyebrows raised, his ears were still ringing from the SLAM of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Their ears were pressed against the door listening intently, holding their breath to better increase the chance of hearing something important.

"You wouldn't be ease dropping would you?"

Shocked by the sudden statement by their superior officer Havoc, Fury Faulman, Breda and Al fell from their position and tumbled to the ground.

At the sight of this Hawkeye rolled her eyes "I'll never understand why you would stoop so low as to listen to a private conversation throw th-," here sentence was cut short by a sudden SLAM!

Now everyone could make out Ed yelling something at Mustang. 'I should have known that something of this nature would happen,' Riza thought as she sighed to herself.

Havoc slowly went back to the door, plastering his ear against the wood again only to see the knob turn, he quickly pressed himself against the wall hoping to be unnoticed as he saw the short alchemist exit the room very pissed off.

"brother!" Al exclaimed as he saw his brother emerge from the room.

"come on Al were going,"

"but brother isn't a little early to leave work?" Ed didn't reply he only walked off, not wanting to be left alone Al followed after him. When they were safely outside the building he spoke up "Brother why do you always have to fight with Mustang he just wanted to make sure you were okay, he was worried about you, we all were," Al looked over to his brother who was walking faster now he could tell Ed was still fuming from his latest fight with Roy. "But you are okay right?"

"YES I'M FINE JUST STOP WORRING ABOUT ME!"

"Brother something weird was happening to you, you seemed to be in so much pain, and you were crying out. Nobody knew what to do, Please brother just tell-,"

"it was nothing okay!"

Al sighed (or at leat he would if he wasn't a suit of armor) and looked down at his brother. "Brother where exactly are you going," Al asked while watching Edward going in the opposite direction of the house.

"I'm going for a walk alone," he answered, walking away before Al could stop him.

As he walked he tried to clear away the thoughts and memories inside his head. "why am I having these nightmares!" he questioned himself ."When things are really starting to look up for me when I finally have something of my own I have to give that up too? Where is the equivalence……Where? " Ed could feel himself shaking though not as violently as before and sat down on a near by bench. 'The feeling of it I'll never forget that feeling of helplessness, if only it was just a bad dream, just a simple nightmare something I could forget after a few days……if only it was,'

Al had finally returned home and patiently awaited his brother's return, he was still worried about Ed, his mind still filled with questions as he tried to think up answers. Alphonse was still lost in his thoughts when he cam crashing back to reality hearing screams coming from Winry's room. "I'm coming Winry!"

"Winry what's wrong?" Al asked panicked. He had ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"It's the baby I'm feeling contractions." She panted.

"but you're only 6 months how could this be happening?"

"I don't know but I need to go to the hospital!"

"Now?"

"Yes NOW! get Ed and come on!"

"I don't know where he went he said something about taking a walk to clear his head,"

"What! But I need him,"

"Don't worry I'll send someone out to find him."

A/N**: hello well I hope you like chapter 3, plz review I won't update until I get 5 more reviews sooo if you actually like my story then review darn you review! **


	4. Chapter 4

The sun began to set, making an array of colors in the sky, Edward looked up and noticed how late it had gotten. "I should probably be getting back home now before Winry worries," He sighed not wanting to return to his questioning brother 'by now he probably told Winry.' He sighed again at his thoughts and got up. It was then he noticed he wasn't alone, a tall lean man with black hair and dark eyes was standing before him. "MUSTANG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Hello FullMetal," He smirked. "Something told me you would be here."

"And why were you looking for me, do you need help understanding your paper work or have you not had your fill with bothering me today?"

"Easy FullMetal I'm not here for me, it's your wife."

"Winry? What's wrong, what happened did you do anything Mustang?"

"She's at the hospital."

"Why?" An overwhelmed feeling of guilt washed over him, ' Damn It! Why was I so stupid I should have gone straight home with Al,'

"She was experiencing contractions,"

"What this early?" He looked around bewildered trying to think of the fastest rout to the hospital, "Well thanks Mustang I guess," Ed replied starting to run off.

"FullMetal I have a car over there but you that's okat go ahead walk. just come with us," Mustang gestured to his care Hawkeye was in the driver's seat, waiting for Ed.

Embarrassed Ed hurriedly jumped into the car. He impatiently waited for Hawkeye to start the engine but every time she tried it would stall. She tried a fourth time but now everyone could see wisps of smoke coming from the hood. Ed watched as the minutes ticked by and still the car wouldn't start and more smoke cam up from the hood. It was the 10th time Hawkeye attempted to start the car that Ed finally lost it. "WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH THIS DAMN CAR?" He couldn't wait any longer; Ed left the car and ran outside. Leaving Hawkeye and Mustang behind.

"Well shouldn't we go after him?" Riza asked wondering why the Cornel hadn't bolted after him.

"Do we have to?"

Riza just shook her head and started off trying to catch up with Edward.

Roy looked around as he say Riza getting smaller and smaller. "Okay fine I'll come too." He yelled hurrying over.

Edward burst into the hospital barley able to catch his breath. He spotted the receptionist and ran over to her. "What room is Winry Elric in,"

"I'm sorry sir but could you please go to the back of the line." She said pointing a line filled with 20 or so people.

"This is kind of important please just tell me the room number!" He asked not moving away from the counter.

"Sir I'm sorry but there are other's who are before you now if you could just go to the back of the-," She was interrupted as Mustang and Hawkeye threw open the door and ran right over to Ed, looking at Mustang she blushed and turned away.

"What room is Winry in?" asked Mustang out of breath.

"I don't know she won't tell me," he gestured over to the receptionist who's face was getting redder and redder.

"Well I suppose I could make an exception," She replied staring at Mustang.

Hawkeye seeing this rolled her eyes and grabbed Roy. "Here sit down and catch your breath,"

Disappointed the secretary turned over to Ed. "Now what was the name?"

"Winry Elric," he said impatiently.

"Let me see……."She said scanning down the list of names.

"Hurry up!"

"sir please don't talk to me like that,"

"okay okay just tell me the room number!"

First I will need you to fill in these forms." She orderd handing him the massive pile of medical forms.

"Ed don't worry about the forms we'll fill them in for you,"

"Thanks Riza,"

"Great now after a of day of nothing but signing paper work I'm finally off duty

and now I have to sign more paper work." Hawkeye took out her gun and aimed it at Mustang.

"you can't shoot me here it's a hospital!"

"watch me."

"ah ma'am I am going to need you to put down the gun."

"ahhhhh miss I need the room number for Winry Elric!"

"Ma'am please put the gun down,"

"The room number what is it?" Edward asked redirecting her attention to him.

"and what is your relation to her?"

" I am her husband Ed Elric."

"you mean hero of the people that Edward Elric?"

"Yes and could you please give me the room number!" Ed said through gritted teeth.

"funny I would have thought you would be taller," Seeing the look of shear anger on Ed's face the receptionist said "Winry Elric is in room 204."

With out another word Ed sprinted down the hall to his wife.

_**An: Well hello there hope you liked chapter 4. Well please give me your thoughts and opinions and any suggestions you might have . **_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n __Muhahahahahahhahaha I have been inspired by I SEE TALL PEOPLE to continue this fic looks at last updated date jeeze I really need to keep updating well anyway I know this is a short chapter but I had to make it a cliff hanger the next one should be up by tomorrow! _

Winry sighed as she stared at the clock ' where is he? Its been 2 hours already,' she thought to herself. She winced in pain as another contraction came, they were coming closer and closer together. 'Where could he be?'

Al looked apologetically at Winry, annoyed that he couldn't do anything to help her out. "Don't worry I'm sure brother will be here very soon,"

"He'd better get her soon, if he knows what's good for him!"

Al sighed and turned his gaze towards the slowly ticking clock. 'Brother, come on Winry needs you!' After a few minutes of desperately watching as the minutes passed by, he impatiently moved his gaze to the hall outside the room. Except for a few doctors moving from room to room nothing the least bit interesting was happening. His relative silence was broken though, as he could hear off in the distance hard pounding footsteps that seemed to grow louder every passing second disturbing the quiet hall. They grew louder and louder until he could hear the person trying dispersedly to skid to a halt, only to crash into something. After the loud stream of curses was heard Al knew his brother had finally come.

"Al….Winry!" Ed managed to get out as he steeped through the door way all the while trying to catch his breath. "I came as soon as I could what did the doctor say?"

"Winry I am so sorry I should have been by you not outside taking a walk."

"No Ed there was no way of knowing besides Al took good care of me, he called for an ambulance and we got here in no time." Winry squinted her eyes in pain there was another contraction.

"Its okay Winry Al and I are right here."

"I…. know…"

"try to go to sleep okay."

"okay Ed."

the brothers waited for news on Winry's condition, the minutes ticked slowly by. Ed heard foot steps coming towards their room and sat up noticing it was the doctor. "Is there any thing we can do for her, anything at all?"

"No, I'm afraid not, all we can do is make her comfortable and hope she doesn't go into labor."

"That's all…isn't there anything, anything at all?

"No I'm sorry Mr. Elric" Winry started to stir from her bed.

"Ed…..ED!"

"Winry I'm right here, what's wong?"

"I can feel its head!"


End file.
